


Nor the Arrow for its Swiftness

by LadyRosalie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship, Mabari, Magic, Mutual Pining, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Platonic Relationships, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prophetic Dreams, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosalie/pseuds/LadyRosalie
Summary: Sophie Trevelyan was an Enchanter at the Ostwick Circle of Magi who travelled with her fellow mages to the Conclave, hoping to resolve the growing conflict. After the disaster at the Conclave, she is marked by the Fade and unwillingly forced into the role of the Herald of Andraste. Devastated by loss and struggling with her attraction to a certain Spymaster, she must find a way to restore order to Thedas and find the one responsible for the hole in the sky.





	1. Wrath and Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got around to writing and posting this. Should be updated at least once every week. Hope you like. Title comes from the J.R.R. Tolkien quote for anyone curious.
> 
> “I do not love the bright sword for its sharpness, nor the arrow for its swiftness, nor the warrior for his glory. I love only that which they defend.”
> 
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Two Towers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie Trevelyan wakes to an interrogation and a new world.

Sophie Trevelyan awoke in agony, curled on the damp stone of a prison cell. She sat up quickly, panic thrumming through her veins. Sophie could not recognize the location, nor recall how she got there. The cell was frigid and bathed in a sickly green glow, which was emitted from an angry green slash across her left palm. The mage examined the source of her pain, but found the mark completely foreign. The shackles binding her wrists were concerning, as was the absence of the companions that she had traveled to the Conclave with. She remembered arriving with her fellow mages, but nothing afterwards. Only vague dreamlike memories of monsters pursuing her along with an unfamiliar woman bathed in golden light.

The sound of loud and angry footsteps approaching her cell startled Sophie out of her thoughts. She steeled her mind, preparing for whatever torture awaited, and forced her features to remain calm and expressionless. The door slammed open. In strode a tall short haired woman, handsome features contorted in rage. Her companion followed at a much more leisurely pace, the woman's blue eyes coolly assessing Sophie from beneath her cowl. The taller of the two began to slowly circle the prone mage.

"Give me one reason why we should not kill you now. The Conclave is destroyed, and everyone is dead," The woman paused to peer down at Sophie with accusing eyes. "Everyone except you." 

Sophie found that there was suddenly no air in her lungs and she could not keep the grief from her expression. If what the woman said was true, then her companions were gone. Her friends were gone. _ Edric, Ranos, Thalia, Jonnel... _ . _ Don't let it be true. _ The mages that she had grown up beside, fought beside, were gone. She swallowed thickly. "I....I don't know what happened."

Her interrogator snarled, reaching out to seize her glowing hand. "Explain this!" 

"I...I can not explain this.” The gloved hand dropped her own. “I have never seen magic like this before." 

This response further enraged the armored woman, and she moved as if to strike Sophie. 

The other woman seized the warrior's forearm. "Enough, Cassandra."

The shrouded woman knelt and peered searchingly at the mage’s face. The action sent a chill down Sophie’s spine, and she knew instinctively that this woman was far more dangerous than the other. Red locks peaked out from the menacing cowl, and the cool and calculating eyes were even more unnerving up close. The woman's voice was soft when she spoke next, "What is your name?" 

Sophie repressed the urge to shiver, though she was no longer certain that it was from fear. 

"I am Sophie. Sophie Trevelyan,” she replied. 

A faint look of recognition passed through the looming gaze at the mention of the Trevelyan family, but the returning smile was positively predatory. "My name is Leliana, Left Hand of Divine Justinia. That is Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, Right Hand of the Divine." A gloved hand moved to grip her chin, keeping their eyes locked. "Do you remember anything, Sophie?"

"I remember running and these...things were chasing me," Sophie paused, struggling to recall what had happened. "There was a woman...but I do not know who she was." 

Leliana arched a smooth eyebrow. "A woman?"

Sophie nodded. Cassandra gave a snort of disbelief, but the woman before her nodded, releasing Sophie and rising to her feet in one swift movement. "Leliana, you can not seriously believe her."

Leliana's eyes narrowed. "She does not lie. Do you not trust my judgement, Cassandra?"

The warrior stared silently at Sophie for a long and tense moment. She sighed, "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her." 

Leliana nodded. "Be careful, Cassandra. We need her." She turned and left the cell without another word, her departure frighteningly quiet. Cassandra led Sophie out of the cell. She paused briefly near the door, before leading Sophie out into the cold.

The mage gasped. The sky was broken, an angry green hole sprawling across the sky. Cassandra glanced at her, "We call it the Breach. As it expands, your mark spreads. It is killing you." As if in response to Cassandra's words, the Breached crackled. The mark on Sophie’s hand flared, causing her to fall to the snow in agony. Cassandra knelt and helped the mage back to her feet. "We must keep moving." Villagers and soldiers alike leered and jeered at the bound Mage, hurling abuse and accusations. "They have decided your guilt. They need it." _So willing to place blame._ Sophie could not help but glare at her accusers. _ Of course they would blame her, of course they would blame a Mage. _

One particularly angry man shoved through the gathering crowd, hurling a rock towards the mage. The projectile struck Sophie in the head from behind. She crashed into the snow, and there were suddenly two Cassandras kneeling before her. Strong arms once again hauled her to her feet, but this time Cassandra looped a protective arm around Sophie's shoulders, shielding her from the violent onlookers. Vision still blurred, Sophie reluctantly found herself leaning against her captor as they trudged through the village.

As they approached the gate, Cassandra stopped and removed a knife from her belt. Sophie tensed, but the other woman merely cut the rope binding her hands together. "I can promise you a fair trial. Nothing more." With that, their brisk pace once again resumed.

The bridge beneath them collapsed, sending both women crashing to the ice below. Demons were quickly approaching them. Sophie froze, startled to see demons outside of her dreams. The warrior recovered first, drawing her sword and charging at the demons. 

The mage looked around frantically, finding a staff near the charred body of a fallen mage. A terror was approaching the unaware warrior from behind, twisted claws outstretched to kill. Flames erupted from the end of her borrowed staff, engulfing the demon, and causing it to emit an awful wail as it disintegrated. Sophie relaxed slightly upon glancing around and realizing that all of the demons were defeated, but tensed as Cassandra approached her with her sword drawn

"Drop your weapon," she growled.

Righteous anger swelling within her, Sophie matched the other woman's glare. "I don't need a staff to be dangerous. If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead," she sneered. "Next time, I'll be sure to let the demons tear you apart."

Cassandra took a threatening step forward, scowling. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" 

The mage looked pointedly at the pile of ashes behind Cassandra, who looked startled upon noticing them. She had not noticed the demon behind her. Had the mage not interfered, Cassandra could very well have died. When she finally turned back to Sophie, her gaze was considerably softer. She nodded and sheathed her sword. "You are right. You clearly do not need a staff, but you should have one. I cannot protect you," She paused, glancing back at the ashes. "Thank you," She whispered. Sophie nodded, slightly startled by the apology, and the two resumed their march through the snow.

* * *

Sophie decided that she liked Varric, and she decided that she loathed Chancellor Roderick. She had yet to pass judgement on the strange elf, Solas. She was pleasantly surprised when Cassandra and Leliana had defended her, and was pleased when she was consulted on which path to take to the temple. The mountain pass made the most sense, as most of their small group fought at range. The journey was mostly silent, save for Solas' observations regarding the rifts. As an Enchanter, Sophie would have encountered material on this type of magic had it existed. She thought it odd that Solas seemed so knowledgeable about something so strange.

The mark on her hand continued to pain Sophie throughout the pass._ At least it is good for something _. 

Varric's quiet utterance of "Damn" described the horrified awe that they felt upon reaching the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

The temple was completely destroyed, clearly Cassandra had not been exaggerating. Only rubble remained. There were charred corpses everywhere. Mages and Templars joined in death. Sophie gazed at each of them, wondering how many familiar faces were among the dead.

They had met with Leliana and several soldiers, descending through rubble down a narrow path to the original rift. 

Leliana approached their group with several soldiers.

“You made it,” she said, nodding at Cassandra. “Good.” 

Sophie tuned out the rest of their conversation and turned to face the task at hand. Staring up at the Breach made the task seem even more impossible.

As the group made its way down to the first rift, Sophie noticed a glowing red substance. It felt almost like lyrium, but wrong.

She turned to Solas and gestured to the red crystals. ”What is that?” 

“Red lyrium. Stay away, kid. It’s evil,” Varric replied. Sophie turned to the dwarf in confusion and curiosity, but he said no more. 

As they approached, voices seemed to emit from the rift. Cassandra immediately recognized one voice as Divine Justinia's. Sophie recognized another as her own. The owner of the third voice was likely the true culprit behind the explosion. Sophie moved closer to the rift, raising her mark to it.

"You will need to open and then reseal the rift," said Solas grimly from Sophie’s side.

Cassandra stepped forward and drew her sword. "That means demons. Stand ready!"

As soon as the rift opened, demons began to appear. Cassandra charged into the fray, Leliana and her archers fired streams of arrows, and Sophie and Solas bombarded the demons with magical projectiles. The elf took her arm, urging her forward. Sophie stretched her hand towards the rift, a strand of glowing energy forming between the two. Pain laced up her arm, and Sophie forced herself to remain standing as the rift closed. The connection broke with a resounding boom. Cries of victory erupted from behind her, growing more and more distant.

As the sky calmed above her, Sophie fell into the awaiting darkness.


	2. Unwanted Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Inquisition is born, Sophie makes a friend and is confronted by a grieving Spymaster on the nature of the Maker.

_ The never ending army of demons pursued her through the ruined temple, past blackened corpses and scattered rubble. Pain drew Sophie's attention to her left hand, and the sickly green glow threatened to consume her. _

Sophie woke gasping for air, terror still pulsing through her veins. She looked around and found herself to be in a small wooden cabin. The mage stretched and rose from the bed, jumping when a meek elf entered the cabin. The elf’s eyes widened almost comically and she dropped the clothes that she had been carrying.

“You are awake!” The elf bowed lowly and refused to meet Sophie's eyes. 

The mage approached the elf cautiously. “Where am I?”

“You are in Haven, Herald of Andraste. You saved us all, stopped the Breach from growing!” The elf paled suddenly, as if remembering something of great importance. “Lady Cassandra said to meet her in the Chantry, at once.” Flustered, the elf rose hastily to her feet. “At once, she said!” The elf repeated once again before fleeing the room.

Sophie blinked, briefly stunned by the strange altercation. She knelt to pick up the clothes that the elf had dropped and moved towards the mirror to assess any possible injuries. The few cuts and scrapes that she could see were swiftly healed, but the mark on her left hand remained, bright and burning. 

She was glad to see a washbasin with fresh water, to rid herself of the smell of smoke and blood. She freshened up quickly, and dressed in the clothes that had been left behind. Apprehension overtook Sophie as she opened the door of the cabin, admitting a chilling gust of air. As she made her way towards the Chantry, villagers turned to stare, and openly gape in awe. She was briefly stunned to be lauded by the same people that were calling for her execution only days prior. Disgust churned in her gut, and Sophie schooled her features into an icy glare, striding purposefully towards her goal. The notion of a ‘Herald of Andraste’ sounded absolutely ridiculous to the mage. Despite being a daughter of House Trevelyan, Sophie did not believe in the Maker or His Bride, and her discomfort grew as the title continued to be shouted. 

Sophie was grateful that the Chantry was devoid of people, and that no one followed her inside. She paused briefly outside of the heavy door on the far side of the building, listening to the argument.

“She needs to be brought to Val Royeaux to face execution!” Sophie scowled, recognizing the voice as that of the insufferable cleric, Chancellor Roderick.

“She managed to stop the Breach from spreading. I no longer believe that she is guilty.” Her scowl deepened, the second voice was clearly that of Seeker Pentaghast. 

At the brief pause, she knocked lightly and opened the door, stepping inside and shutting it behind her. A quick survey of the room told Sophie that she had been correct. However, Roderick and Cassandra were also joined by Leliana. The mage suppressed a shiver as the Left Hand’s cool, calculating gaze settled upon her.

The Seeker spoke first, eyes lingering on Sophie's gloved left hand. “You are awake. Good. You managed to stop the Breach from spreading any further.” At Sophie's nod she continued. “We are still faced with the threat of the rifts, and we must still find a way to seal the Breach altogether.”

The Chancellor’s face had purpled in rage as Cassandra continued to speak. “Enough! Guards, seize that witch and prepare her for travel to Val Royeaux.”

Cassandra turned to the two soldiers standing guard at the door. “Disregard that, and leave us.” Sophie smirked as the soldiers obeyed, she was certain that she could see a vein pulsing in the Chancellor’s forehead. 

The Seeker fixed her gaze on the sputtering man and said, “A clear threat remains, Chancellor. I will not ignore it.”

Sophie decided to speak in her own defense, “I did everything in my power to close the Breach. I almost died.”

“Yet here you are. How convenient,” Roderick sneered. 

“Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live,” Leliana spoke, eyes boring into the Chancellor. 

“_ I _am a suspect? But not _ her_,” Roderick shouted.

“Indeed,” Replied the Left Hand.

“The Divine called to her for help at the Temple,” Cassandra added. 

The Chancellor gazed at Cassandra in complete incredulity. “So this is all a _ coincidence_?”

“Providence,” Cassandra stated, “The Maker sent her to us.”

Now it was Sophie’s turn to be incredulous. “You can’t honestly believe that I am any kind of ‘Chosen One.'”

_ Surely she cannot be serious _.

A look of disapproval flitted across the Seeker’s features. “No matter what you believe we are all subject to the Maker’s will, and you are exactly what we needed when we needed it.”

The other woman sounded so sure. So resolute in her belief. It made Sophie feel ill, the idea that others believed that way that she did. That they thought her to be ‘Chosen’. 

Sensing her discomfort, Leliana steered the conversation back to the remaining threat of the Breach. 

The Spymaster moved closer to the mage. “Her mark is our only hope of closing it.”

“That is not for the two of you to decide,” Roderick glared. 

Cassandra circled the table, slamming down a heavy book. “I declare the Inquisition of old reborn!” 

The Chancellor looked ready to explode. “What? Heretics!” His eyes darted wildly between the three women. “You will all answer for this!” He shouted, storming from the room. 

Cassandra sighed, striding towards the mage. The Seeker extended her hand. “Help us fix this mess.”

Sophie knew that the choice was an illusion. Sophie took the offered hand, grip firm. “I will remain with the Inquisition until the Breach is sealed.” 

Cassandra’s eyes narrowed slightly, but she nodded nonetheless, releasing Sophie's hand. “Very well.”

* * *

After the Herald’s departure, Leliana and Cassandra were once again left alone in the Chantry. “What is your assessment of the Herald?” Cassandra asked.

Leliana frowned. “She is...still somewhat of a mystery I’m afraid.” The Spymaster sighed. “It will be several days before I receive reports from my agents in Ostwick.”

“You are collecting information on the Herald?”

Leliana smirked. “Well, what do you make of her?”

“She handles herself well in battle. She saved my life, from a demon that I never saw coming. Even after I….” Cassandra trailed off, looking upset.

The Spymaster arched an eyebrow. “You feel guilty.”

Cassandra growled. “She is innocent! I should not have been so quick to judge.”

Leliana simply hummed in response. 

Cassandra turned and peered at her curiously. “What made you trust her back in the cell.”

Leliana smirked. “I am good at my job, no?”

“Leliana.”

The Spymaster sobered slightly. “ I do not believe that she arrived at the Conclave alone. Most of the mages arrived in groups. When you told her that she was the sole survivor, she made no attempt to hide her grief.”

Cassandra felt even worse. She knew loss. Regalyan had perished as well.

“Apologize, Cassandra. It would do well for her to trust us.”

Cassandra nodded, eyes widening at the next words that left the Spymaster’s mouth.

“She is pretty, no?”

* * *

Sophie wandered through Haven, finding herself uncomfortable under the weight of an unwanted title. She spotted Varric sitting on a bench outside of the tavern, he waved her over. She trudged through the snow and took a seat next to the dwarf, enjoying the companionable silence. 

A few quiet minutes passed, then Sophie felt a nudge at her side. 

“How are you holding up?” Varric asked.

The question gave her pause. No one had cared to ask about her. She glanced at the broken sky, and was reminded of the explosion that had taken her companions and her freedom. _A chance for peace. _Magic thrummed beneath her skin. Rage and grief surged through her. “None of this shit should have ever happened.”

The dwarf barked out a bitter laugh. “No kidding.” Varric turned to peer curiously up at Sophie, who fidgeted uncomfortably under the searching gaze.

“What?” Sophie snapped, a tad defensively.

Varric raised his hands in mock surrender. “Relax, Sparks. I was just trying to think of my name for you. I give everyone a nickname.”

Sophie arched an eyebrow. “Sparks?” Her eyes narrowed. 

Varric’s eyes widened. “I saw that you like to use a lot of Fire magic, flames and stuff. It just seemed….” He trailed off upon seeing Sophie's smirk. “Oh. Shit.”

“Relax, Master Tethras.” She shrugged, features softening slightly. “I like it.”

He laughed. “Glad to hear it, Sparks.”

Sophie managed to smile wanly back. The dwarf’s gentle teasing reminded her of her brothers. 

“You really should call me Varric, Sparks.”

“Varric it is.”

* * *

Leliana knew little about Sophie Trevelyan and that bothered her. In her line of work knowledge was power. It would take a few days until the information that she had requested on the Herald arrived in Haven. Until then, she had only her observations to go on. 

The other woman was slim and slight of build, approximately half a head shorter than Leliana herself. Trevelyan was pale, almost too pale. The spymaster wondered if it was a result of years confined in the Circle. Her noble heritage was reflected in the fine features of her face. Long dark brown hair fell in waves halfway down her back. The mage’s eyes reminded Leliana of silverite, grey and steely. 

_ Lovely, very lovely. _

Cassandra had attested to Trevelyan’s ability to handle herself in combat. Leliana had seen the mage’s power for herself during the attempt to seal the Breach. She had seen the mage bombard the attacking demons with torrents of flame and balls of fire. She had seen that same fire burn in the gaze that Trevelyan had leveled at Roderick. Having a Herald capable of defending herself was a boon. 

_ I will assign her an agent nonetheless. Sparrow will do. _

Her observations of Trevelyan both relieved and concerned her. 

Leliana sighed. She would have to wait for the reports from her agents. 

Her tent was empty for the moment, so she knelt to pray. 

* * *

Sophie paused on her path back to the cabin at the sound of murmured praying. She peered curiously into the large open tent, and found the Left Hand knelt in prayer.

“'Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just. Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the Maker’s will is written.’” Leliana paused briefly before continuing. “Is that what you want from us? Blood? To die so that your will is done? Is death your only blessing?” She turned sharply towards Sophie. “You. You speak for Andraste, no? What does the Maker’s prophet have to say about all of this? What’s His game?” She demanded. 

“Game?” Sophie asked. 

The Spymaster rose. “Did you not see the bodies at the Temple? So many innocents murdered. If the Maker willed this, what is it if not a game or a cruel joke?” 

“I am sorry Sister Nightingale, but I have no answers for you. I speak for no one but myself.” Sophie’s voice was softer then. She wondered who the other woman was grieving for.

Her answer did not mollify the redhead. “The Chantry teaches that the Maker abandoned us. He demands repentance for our sins. He demands it all. Our lives. Our deaths. Justinia gave Him everything she had, and He let her die!”

“I’m sorry. Her death has clearly hit you hard,” said Sophie, feeling ill equipped. 

Leliana shook her head. “Not just me. All of us. She was the Divine, the heart of the faithful.” She sighed and turned to stare out at the snow. “If the Maker doesn’t intervene to save the best of His servants, what good is He?”

Sophie had no answer to that.

Leliana continued. “I used to believe I was Chosen, just as some say you are. I thought I was fulfilling His purpose for me, working with the Divine, helping people.” Her expression darkened. “But now she’s dead. It was all for nothing. Serving the Maker meant nothing.”

“That’s not true,” blurted Sophie.

Leliana turned to her, eyes narrowed.

“Perhaps you have another purpose,” Sophie offered. 

The Spymaster stared at her for a long moment before responding, “No. No, this is my burden. I regret that I let you see me like this. It was a moment of weakness. It won’t happen again.” She turned away without another word. 

Sophie knew a dismissal when she saw one. 

* * *

_ Perhaps you have another purpose. _

“...agents reporting movement at-” The agent paused. “Sister Nightingale? Are you alright?”

The Spymaster blinked. “I’m fine, Fisher. Continue.”

_ Perhaps you have another purpose. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.


	3. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie Trevelyan and company head to the Hinterlands. Leliana and Sophie argue about Butler's fate.

The Hinterlands was a miserable place. Ferelden’s farmlands had been devastated by the mage-templar fighting. On Leliana’s advice, Sophie had been sent to meet with a cleric sympathetic to their cause. The fighting had made a difficult journey even worse. 

And the mage had struggled to focus since the moment she left Haven.

Even in the midst of a skirmish between rebel mage and templar forces.

“Sparks!”

Varric’s warning came just in time. Sophie whirled to roast an approaching templar alive in his armor, unnerved by how close he had gotten. 

As Cassandra dispatched of their last opponent, Varric approached. “You alright, kid?”

“I’m fine, Varric.”

The dwarf’s eyes narrowed. “Hey. I’m serious, Sparks. That was a close one. What’s got you so out of sorts?”

Sophie shrugged. 

A lie. She knew exactly what was bothering her. The argument she had gotten into with the Spymaster right before her departure to the Hinterlands. 

_ “-killed Farrier. One of my best agents. And he knows where the others are. You know what must be done. Make it clean. Painless, if you can. We were friends once.” The Spymaster’s voice was empty. _

_ Sophie had spoken without thinking. _ _ “Wait. What are you doing?” _

_ The Spymaster turned to her, eyes narrowed. “Butler betrayed us. He murdered my agent.” _

_ Her reply was half angry, half incredulous. “So you’re going to kill him?” _

_ The other woman crossed her arms. “You find fault with my decision?” _

_ Sophie nodded, feeling the dragon beginning to stir within. “With this one? Yes.” _

_“Butler’s betrayal has put my agents in danger. I would condemn one man to save dozens.” _

_Flames churned in Sophie’s gut, crawled up her throat. “Then bring him in. Make sure that he is guilty before you order an execution.”_

_The Spymaster shook her head. “I may not like what I do. You may not like what I do. But it must be done. I cannot afford the luxury of ideals at a time like this.”_

_“Look around you, Spymaster. Look at the state of this world! Now, more than ever, is precisely the time for ideals. For principles.” The mage felt drained after the words left her mouth. _

_ There was a pregnant pause. The Spymaster pursed her lips. _

_ She turned to her agent. “Apprehend Butler, but see that he lives.”_

_ The agent nodded and raced from the tent._

_ “If you’re happy, I have more work to do.” The Spymaster did not wait for a reply._

_ Sophie had left with the taste of sulphur on her tongue. _

Sophie sighed. She should never have interfered in Leliana’s work. _ I had no right to tell her how to do her job, _she thought.

Solas spoke up from his position near the path. “We should keep moving before more templars arrive.” 

* * *

The group was nearing the Crossroads, where Mother Giselle was aiding refugees, when she heard it. 

A whimper.

Sophie frowned. “Wait,” she said. 

Cassandra turned towards her. “Herald?”

She ignored the Seeker and moved off of the path to follow the sounds. Only a short way off the path lay the bodies of several templars and a single rebel mage. 

“Ah, shit.”

“Varric.” Cassandra snapped. 

Sophie gave both of them an exasperated look. At the sound of another whimper, she moved past the bodies. Only to make another grisly discovery. A dead mabari, along with three pups. One was still alive and she did not hesitate to pick it up.

The pup was smaller than the others. It was dusky grey with white paws. The Free Marcher had limited knowledge of mabari, but she estimated the pup in her arms to be around four or five weeks old. Sophie watched the pup snuggle into her chest, and knew that she would be returning with it to Haven.

“Herald? What is that?” 

Sophie turned and found Cassandra staring at her in alarm. “It’s a mabari. I am keeping-” She lifted the pup “-him.” 

Cassandra blinked, then sighed. “Herald, I’m not certain that is a good idea.”

Sophie cradled her pup closer to her chest. “I am.”

“Aw. C’mon, Seeker. Lighten up a little,” Varric said, grinning at Sophie. “Y’know, Hawke’s mabari caught a burglar once. Damn near scared him to death.” 

“Mabari are highly intelligent creatures, and protective of their masters,” Solas added.

“See, Seeker? It’s a great idea. Hell, even Chuckles agrees.”

“Ugh,” Cassandra sighed. “Fine.”

As the group started to make its way back towards the road, Sophie nuzzled the mabari. “Welcome to the Inquisition.” 

* * *

The Crossroads were teeming with refugees and soldiers alike. Even still, finding the cleric in question proved a simple task.

Sophie approached a robe-clad woman kneeling next to the bedside of a wounded soldier. “Mother Giselle?”

“Indeed,” she said, rising. “You must be the one they call the Herald of Andraste.”

The mage bit back a scowl. “Despite what I may want.”

Mother Giselle smiled softly. “I am sad to say that we seldom have any say in our fate.”

Sophie frowned. “Do you agree with what they say? That I am the Herald of Andraste?”

Mother Giselle clasped her hands together and shrugged enigmatically. “I do not presume to know the Maker’s plan for any of us.” She smiled again. “But I doubt that you came all this way to debate with me.”

The cleric motioned for Sophie to follow her. “I am aware of the Chantry’s denouncement of both you and the Inquisition. And I am familiar with those behind it. There are those who hope that doing so will increase their chances of becoming the next Divine.” They paused near an overlook of the encampment. “Others are simply terrified. So many lost...”

Sophie suddenly felt cold. “What happened at the Conclave was a tragedy.”

“Fear had made them desperate, but not beyond reason.”

Sophie had little faith in Chantry bureaucrats. “You think that they can be reasoned with?”

Mother Giselle nodded. “They have only heard stories. Give them something else to believe. Go to Val Royeaux. Convince the clerics that you are nothing to be feared.”

Sophie shook her head. “I cannot convince them, Mother. That could just make things worse.”

“You do not have to convince all of them, only cast doubt in a few.” She leaned closer to the mage, as if sharing a secret. “The power of the clerics lies in their unified voice. Take that away, and you will have the time you need.”

Sophie nodded. “That just may work.” She offered the other woman a faint smile. “Thank you, Mother Giselle.” 

“I truly do not know if you are chosen or if you were sent to help. But I hope ...” The cleric trailed off, noticing movement beneath the other woman’s coat. “Herald?”

“Oh.” Sophie reached beneath her coat and pulled out the mabari pup, who had been sleeping against her chest. “I found him on the way here.”

The Mother chuckled and offered her hand to the squirming ball of fur. “Many would have left this poor creature to fend for himself, or perhaps offered him a swift end. You chose another option. Why?”

Sophie shrugged. “There has been enough blood spilt.”

Mother Giselle peered at her. “To show mercy and compassion, even for so small a life, shows a strength of character.” She straightened and nodded. “I will go to Haven and 

Provide Sister Leliana with the names of those in the Chantry who would be willing to meet.”

“Thank you again, Mother Giselle. I will see you in Haven.”

* * *

“You will need to have someone watch him when we travel to Val Royeaux.” Cassandra said, watching Sophie feed the mabari from across the campfire.

Sophie glanced at the Seeker. “Know of any good candidates?”

“I’m certain that Josephine could arrange for someone to watch the little beast.” Cassandra paused thoughtfully. “You know, Leliana used to keep a nug as a pet.”

Sophie grinned at the thought. “You’re joking.”

“I am not.” The Seeker sounded affronted. “Oh what was its name again? Schmeples? Schmuples? It is right on the tip of my tongue.” 

A thought struck the mage suddenly. “Do you think she would care for him in my absence?”

“Leliana?” Cassandra frowned. “I don’t know. Her work keeps her busy.”

Sophie nodded, disappointed.

“Well, have you thought of a name?” Cassandra asked. 

Sophie shook her head.

Varric spoke up with a smirk. “Seeker, I’m starting to think you might have a soft spot for the little guy.” 

“He should have a name!” 

“Alright.” Sophie interrupted. “Any suggestions?” 

It was silent save for the crackling of the fire as the four companions thought.

Varric spoke up. “Y’know, he’s been awfully quiet. Hawke’s mabari was loud.” 

“Really?” Sophie asked.

“Yeah.” Varric nodded. “Real loud. Always full of energy. Yours is quiet.” He shrugged. “Might be his personality. Might be the fact that he’s so little.”

The mabari yawned sleepily and curled further into Sophie’s lap as the conversation once again lulled.

“Hey, Sparks.”

Sophie turned to Varric, curious. 

“What do you think about Ghost?” he asked. “Y’know, since he’s so quiet.”

She looked down at the sleeping pup, and smiled. “I like it. Ghost it is.”

“Well,” said Solas. “Now that the matter has been handled, I suggest we all get some rest. It is a long journey back to Haven.”

* * *

The group’s arrival back in Haven had caused a bit of a stir. Cassandra and Sophie had been immediately led into the meeting room in the Chantry, where they were joined by the other pillars of the Inquisition.

“Oh, Herald. He’s adorable.” Josephine cooed. “Leli, look.”

Leliana peered at the mabari clinging to Trevelyan’s heels. A faint smile flitted across her face. She raised her eyes to meet the Herald’s. “He’s precious.”

Cullen spoke up. “He’ll be able to aid us in protecting the Herald once he’s grown. If you’d like, Herald, I could begin running him through some training exercises when he’s old enough.” 

Sophie did not like the templar. The last thing she wanted to do was ask him for help. But he was a Ferelden native and knew more about mabari than she did. “I would appreciate that, Commander.” 

Cassandra rounded the large table and gestured to the map of Orlais. “In the meantime, we should plan for the Herald’s trip to Val Royeaux.”

* * *

Sophie lingered after the meeting. As the others filed out, she caught Leliana before she left. 

“May I have a word?”

Leliana nodded. “Of course, Herald.”

She winced at the title. “I wanted to apologize for my behavior during our last conversation. It was not my place to question you or interfere with your work.”

Leliana stared at her for a long moment. Sophie thought that she seemed surprised. “I appreciate the sentiment. But no one is above question. Not even me.”

Sophie took a steadying breath. “I just wanted you to know that I have every confidence in your abilities. In your decisions.”

“Thank you, Herald.” Leliana’s voice sounded sincere then. 

Sophie offered Leliana a smile. “Cassandra told me you once kept a nug as a pet.”

Leliana smirked. “Did she? I’ll have to correct her. I _ have _ two.”

Sophie’s smile widened. “Really?”

Leliana’s eyes twinkled. “Oh, yes. Spoiled little things.”

An earlier idea struck the mage. “May I ask you something.” At Leliana’s nod she continued. “Would you be willing to care for Ghost while I’m gone?”

The Spymaster was quiet for a moment, blue eyes flicking between Sophie and the pup that sat at her booted feet. 

When her eyes finally met Sophie’s, the mage could not discern the look in them. “You would trust him with me?”

Sophie’s reply was immediate, the other woman owned two spoiled nugs. “Absolutely.” 

Leliana nodded. “Very well. I will care for him.”

The smile the Spymaster received in return was brilliantly white and radiant.

Belatedly, she thought that she might like to see it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will forever be salty that we did not get mabari in Inquisition.


End file.
